


「弗雷德x珀西」曼德拉效应

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *无配对，主珀西视角*战后日常*无车无聊还有点扯
Relationships: 无 - Relationship
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 4





	「弗雷德x珀西」曼德拉效应

*无配对，主珀西视角

*战后日常

*无车无聊还有点扯

珀西·韦斯莱不得不保守一个秘密。

红头发的韦斯莱坐在他的办公室里，这里四处都留有修复咒的魔法痕迹，不难想象到之前被毁坏的程度。

和伏地魔的战争结束的第四天，魔法部的工作人员只来得及匆匆地修复眼目所及之处，忙碌着部门间的人事变更，活下来的人还有一辈子的时间去修复他们的心灵和创伤，而巫师世界的稳定等不了每个人都从悲伤中抽离。大量文件、物资和人员的协调都在案头等着处理，空缺的职位等待着新人的填补，消失的家人、爱人却只有时间可以磨平回忆带来的情绪。

当珀西在弗雷德葬礼结束后的第二天回到魔法部，他甚至不知道他是否该回到这里，在他起床后，幻影移行到魔法部似乎已经是形成的某种习惯。

珀西回到了除了伦敦住所以外，他最熟悉的地方。深蓝色的顶蓬，金色栅栏的升降梯，没有水的黄金喷泉边上均匀分布着几个巫师，他们挥动着魔杖缓慢创作着全新的雕塑。正厅里临时请来协助的志愿者，壁炉里不停噗噗噗地传送着男女巫师。珀西从慌慌张张或是热情过度的临时志愿者身边挤过，在升降梯里收到一架职位调动的纸飞机。

1998年前，珀西会非常乐意成为魔法部部长的私人助理或是更高级别的位置。时过境迁，斯克林杰死了，现在皮尔斯· 辛尼克斯死了。红头发的韦斯莱迅速浏览过空缺的岗位申请，勾选了一个从前不会关注的部门，因为他想和过去划清界限。

门钥匙办公室的前任主人不知所踪，全新的人名牌挂在门上，珀西·韦斯莱推开了门，这里看起来有些像他的爸爸亚瑟韦斯莱的办公室，杂乱无章，被魔法击中的档案柜危险地裂开大口，纸张碎片铺满一地。似乎整理会使年轻的韦斯莱头脑清醒，他开始极其耐心地让一切重归规整。

当每一张纸都在它应在的位置，珀西·韦斯莱坐在棕黄色的栎木办公桌后走神。左手腕上韦斯莱家每个人都有的成人礼物——一块金表，告知他已是深夜，珀西坐在软椅上一动不动，事实上这里并没有更多的事务等着他处理，但是他不知道留在这里和离开这里对他来说有什么不同。

三天前弗雷德在他面前开着玩笑，两天前他们为他举行了葬礼，一天前他收到了猫头鹰邮局的延时来件，来自弗雷德·韦斯莱。

这不会是巧合，这是一场精密的策划。

一天前，珀西拒绝了妈妈请他留宿的好意，他匆匆赶回伦敦的住所。无论是爸爸妈妈的泪流满面，小弟弟罗尼涌出的大颗泪珠，还是乔治若无其事的表情难看得以至于无人好意思指出，珀西无法面对其中的任何一种。

陌生的猫头鹰站在他住所的门槛上扑棱着翅膀，向他伸出系有信封的腿。

现在那封来自弗雷德的信还贴在珀西西装内侧的口袋里，出于未知的原因他不敢打开它，不是那种对于打开发现有龙粪的胆怯。

眼下连空气都凝固着寂静，珀西想不到有什么更合适的时机去拆开它了。会是狠狠的嘲笑吗？会是有理由的指责吗？

信封打开的一瞬间，巨大的悲伤笼罩住了他，他的胃沉了下去，仿佛一道看不见的咒语击中了他，哪怕他甚至没有开始读第一个单词。

亲爱的珀西·伊格内修斯·韦斯莱

首先，我亲爱的哥哥。我要向你郑重地表示抱歉，在此附上弗雷德·韦斯莱整个玩笑人生的所有歉意。

如果你收到了这封信，我一定已经在梅林的后花园里教他的地精如何优雅的骂脏话。亲爱的哥哥，你一定很好奇是什么让恶作剧天才弗雷德·韦斯莱——也就是我，如此严肃地向你道歉，天哪，我居然使用了严肃这个单词。弗雷德·韦斯莱和严肃并排出现简直比伏地魔再现还要惊人，抱歉，开个玩笑。

我亲爱的哥哥，先不要急着指责我，好吗？我写到了伏地魔，是的，我相信哈利肯定狠狠地踢了他的屁股，与此同时真挚地希望凤凰社的每个人在未来里都有被妈妈大声嚷嚷的机会（妈妈从不嚷嚷你，你不知道这是多奇妙的体验）。

对了，让我们说回正题，乔治和我都做了一个决定，你知道的，我们做不到真正地放下对方。我们也会害怕，比如说在未来的几年里失去对方，这可能性非常高，你看，这封信就是最好的证明。和伏地魔的战争绝不会可爱而甜蜜，乔治和我决定比赛，就像哈利参加的四强争霸赛。我们只有一个赛事项目——如何在对方死后遗忘对方。亲爱的哥哥，你得承认这比面对一条匈牙利树蜂要难得多，但，给你写信的是霍格沃茨最优秀的恶作剧国王，我深信小乔吉也比不上我可爱又有效的小伎俩（我偷看到乔治在试图升级他的遗忘咒，非常不聪明）。

你知道吗，是邓布利多给与了我灵感。我写了一封短短的、有趣的信，询问我们伟大的校长赤胆忠心咒的奥妙。梅林保佑啊，他真是天底下最聪明的人类。邓布利多几乎马上猜到了我的意图，但他总是喜欢用一种复杂的方式来让你走上这条道路——

珀西深吸了一口气，突然他明白了刚才巨大的悲伤是真实、真切的，他拿着信纸的手止不住颤抖，弗雷德已经说出了大半的真相，他确实值得开头的道歉。珀西用手揩了揩镜片后湿润的眼睛，逼迫自己继续读下去。

我亲爱的哥哥，读到这里，你可能会疑惑、会生气，为什么你会成为关于我真实死亡的保密人。请不要对我生气，好吗。直到最后我都会想念和乔治一起对你恶作剧的时光，你永远都是我们的哥哥，韦斯莱家最大的傻瓜。乔治和我有恨过你，你得承认当时我们都还非常年轻。当时，早在95年左右的夏天，我们有着毛绒绒小问题的卢平教授就坚定地告诉我们，你会回头，你只是走错了道路，真是万幸你没有走上通往食死徒的道路，开个玩笑，哥哥。原谅我反复使用年轻这个词，我们都太年轻，太富有情感，我在写下这封信的时候，已经能够理解当时你所做的选择，乔治和我也相信，你在某一天一定会回来，妈妈会很高兴地用眼泪给你做一份咸肉三明治。你是我唯一、可行的选择。

最后，请你多关照乔治，没有我，他损失的可不止一大半的智慧。小弟弟罗尼，他总是那么傻，但是我不担心他，我们的天才赫敏格兰杰小姐会把他照顾的好好的，说实在的，除了乔治，我只担心你，虽然是我本人造成了我担心的局面。对不起，除了道歉，即使是有着世界一流高明想法的弗雷德·韦斯莱也只憋的出一句蹩脚的抱歉。

请求你，我亲爱的哥哥，带着关于我的回忆幸福地生活，祝福你成为邓布利多一样伟大的人类。

笨蛋！哭鼻子！残渣！拧！

永别了

爱你的弟弟

弗雷德·韦斯莱

1996年8月 格里莫广场12号

珀西没有意识到他的眼泪浸湿了手里的信纸，他睁着眼睛望着被他从施了扩容符的公文包里取出的相框，韦斯莱家红发的孩子们和爸爸妈妈一起灿烂地微笑，只是弗雷德·韦斯莱已经走出了相框。

多么残忍又高明。

珀西眨了眨眼睛，煤油灯的魔力褪尽了，黯淡无光的办公室里，一丝光亮都显得格外醒目。猫头鹰赫梅斯明亮的眼睛怜惜地看着他，灰色羽毛的猫头鹰扑着翅膀优雅地飞上办公桌，没有碰乱一支羽毛笔。

他麻木地拆下那张短短的字条，他在霍格沃茨的室友兼好友奥利弗伍德的来信，点燃了他心底那一撮微小的火苗。

亲爱的珀西

我无法表达我的后悔，我有多愚蠢会向我宝贵的队员们说出“要么抓住金色飞贼，要么死在场上”这样的话语。

显然我永远失去了至今为止我遇到过的最优秀的击球手，相信比起我微不足道的损失，你和你的家人遭遇的是更为巨大的失去。弗雷德是一个优秀的击球手，完美的恶作剧大王，不听劝的朋友，最重情的弟弟。深切地为你和你的家人感到难过，我会永远记得弗雷德在空中飞翔的身影。

另，抱歉没能来参加弗雷德的葬礼，因霍格沃茨需要尽快的重建实在无法抽身。

希望你一切都好，请尽快回信告知乔治的状态，我同样非常担心他。

你永远的朋友

奥利弗·伍德

1998年5月5日 霍格沃茨

珀西把格兰芬多前魁地奇队长的信件反复读了几遍，他简直忍不住内心爆炸般的喜悦，接着，金字塔前的只有8个人的合影仿佛冲他兜头泼了一桶冷水。

他犹疑地攥住一支羽毛笔，铺开一张平整的羊皮纸。

亲爱的赫敏

魔法部通过了一条法案，允许霍格沃茨七年级的学生重修一整年的课程，相信过几天你就会收到更为正式的通知。原谅我实在忍不住想提前告诉你这个好消息，相信你一定对课程有一个清晰的规划，在这里我就不多提了。

与此同时，我有一个小小的疑问想寻求你的帮助。是否有可能存在一种情况，即你个人的记忆出现紊乱，比如最近我总是想起弗雷德，仿佛他还在我身边似的，这也可能这与缺乏睡眠也有关，总之，期待你的回信。

你忠实的朋友

珀西·韦斯莱

1998年5月6日 魔法部交通管理司转门钥匙办公室

珀西又念了一遍自己写下的文字，头一回觉得思路如此的紊乱，他无法确定弗雷德的赤胆忠心咒是否成功，或者成功涵盖的范围是有多广，他一时分不清到底是一个人带着回忆前行好，还是强行抹去真实存在过的人的所有痕迹更为妥当。

赫梅斯怜爱地咬了咬他的手指飞走了。

珀西在呆呆地坐在那里，过了很久才意识到现在是凌晨一点，时间仿佛失去了意义，除了自己的呼吸声他听不到别的动静。当珀西的脑子不知道第几遍强迫重复着弗雷德和他最后相处的画面，赫梅斯梦幻般地飞到他的眼前，他几乎无法分辨是现实还是梦境。赫梅斯啄了啄他的手指，细微的疼痛让他意识到赫敏在凌晨给他回复了一封至关重要的信。

珀西颤抖着手，口中觉得异常干涩，心脏在砰砰砰的直跳，赫敏漂亮的字体不由分说地出现在眼前。

亲爱的珀西

非常高兴得知这个消息，这使我想到了另一件有趣的事，你还记得吗，举行魁地奇世界杯的暑假，你和韦斯莱先生怎么都不肯透漏四强争霸赛的事。

回到正题，说到七年级重修课程的事，我非常乐意能回到霍格沃茨完成那些有趣的课程，但是我有种预感哈利和罗恩可能会选择别的道路，或许哈利可能想要成为一名傲罗，实话说来哈利可能更适合当一名黑魔法防御学教授，当然，他肯定不会喜欢我的想法。

关于你提到的记忆紊乱，我想很大一部分原因确实是缺乏睡眠，建议你不要凌晨一点的时候还在魔法部忙碌着工作。嗯…我在看一本有趣的书，所以幸运地迎到了赫梅斯。还有，为什么，罗恩、乔治和你都提到了弗雷德？今天早晨，不，是昨天早晨罗恩说他梦到了弗雷德，可是，我说这怎么可能，据我所知弗雷德是乔治的早两分钟出生的双胞胎哥哥，乔治提起过，弗雷德在大约两岁的时候就不幸…哎，我是说罗恩怎么能梦到一个他从未见过的哥哥呢。他还说弗雷德和乔治长得一模一样，只是他要多一只耳朵。天哪，对不起，写到这里我心情突然沉重了起来。乔治倒是没有梦到弗雷德，但他听了罗恩的描述，看上去非常不开心。哎，这种事提起了总会让人难过，乔治还说如果他的另一只耳朵还在它该在的位置上，他看起来一定像是另外一个人，或许就像他早夭的孪生哥哥。他这么说只是想让我们不要关注他的耳朵罢了！

我想如果你也梦到了弗雷德，只有一个合理的解释，我们刚结束一场困难重重的战争，在麻瓜世界里，存在一种叫做心理治疗师的职业，他们能治疗引导一些战后创伤后遗症或是缓解一些由于高压力下产生的心理问题。哎，我也说不好，我的爸爸妈妈只是牙医。兄弟三个同时梦到另一个兄弟，听起来好像某种超负荷运转后产生的一时紊乱，也可能是战争让你们的内心意识到要珍惜你们的家人，尤其是你，珀西，不要整天待在魔法部，多去陋居看看你的家人。

我想差不多是这样了吧，这又让我想起比尔和我说过的另一件事，比尔说他在埃及工作的时候，埃及法老图坦卡门的面具，很多人都记得它头顶只有一条眼镜蛇的头或两条蛇（他也是），但实际上却是一条眼镜蛇加上一只秃鹰的头。你看，难道比尔和那些记错的人都是记忆紊乱吗，比尔说至少有一半的妖精和他一样记忆错误。我就说一点，在麻瓜的看法中，晚睡更容易导致记忆的衰退，所以，早点休息好吗。

你的好朋友

赫敏·格兰杰

1998年5月6日 汉普斯德郊外公寓

显然可以重修七年级课程的机会使他的好友赫敏非常愉快，显然在他打开信封的那瞬间，弗雷德·韦斯莱的赤胆忠心咒毫无疑问地成功了。珀西就着快燃尽的煤油灯光线把弗雷德的信阅读了好几遍，羊皮纸在他的手里变得潮湿而脆弱，一个惊人难受的真相在珀西的眼前展开。弗雷德不仅让他的孪生兄弟乔治成功遗忘了他，还消失在了每个邓布利多凤凰社成员的脑海里。珀西苦笑了一下，弗雷德说的没错，比起乔治未成形的遗忘咒，他真是残忍又高明的天才。

十九年间，乔治和罗恩共同经营着韦斯莱玩笑商店。

十九年间，只有珀西一直没有忘记弗雷德·韦斯莱。

END

曼德拉效应：

指大众对历史的集体记忆与史实不符。目前尚没有科学研究证明这一“效应”的真实性，但也没有足够的反对依据。

说人话就是人类集体记忆偏差。

*搞学术又搞劈叉了，妈的。


End file.
